2 pm
by Linkin41
Summary: "Have you seen Scene?" "She's not at the desk with you?" "She was until two."


Hi again! Despite having trouble writing lately, I was able to finish this oneshot. Even though it does go along with what has happened in the show, it still ties in with my previous fics Monsters and Mainstream and Ghosts! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hip Hop felt odd when he walked into the MyMusic office the following week after some of the staff got fired. Besides Scene and Intern 2's furious typing, it was eerily quiet. That became more apparent when he sat down at his cubicle and looked to his right.

Idol wasn't sitting there singing Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe while she scribbled down the address of yet another studio to send her reality show audition tape to.

Metal wasn't in the next cubicle over editing the latest episode of MyMusic News and trying with all his might not to strangle Idol.

Hip Hop even realized how strange it was not feeling the vibration of the bass from Techno and Dubstep's office.

He put on his headphones, trying to ignore the guilt he was feeling, and put one of his playlists on shuffle.

Intern 2 tapped him on the shoulder a few hours later, "Have you seen Scene?"

Hip Hop shook his head, "She's not at the desk with you?"

"She was until two," Intern 2 answered.

"That's her scheduled crying time," Hip Hop reminded him.

"But she only cries for a minute," Intern 2 looked at his watch, "It's 2:17 now and she hasn't been back."

"Now that does sound weird," Hip Hop replied, "we should go look for her."

"Both of us? But that leaves no one at the front of the office," Intern 2 pointed out.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll look for her," Hip Hop stood, "do you have any idea which direction she went?"

Intern 2 shrugged, "I'm assuming she went toward the back of the building. That's why I asked if you saw her."

Hip Hop shook his head, "I must've not been paying attention."

"I'm sure she didn't go far," Intern 2 put a hand on Hip Hop's shoulder, "just make sure she's okay."

"Of course," Hip Hop nodded before he started making his way to the back.

As guilty as he felt about his other co-workers being fired, at least he had his two friends working with him still. It made being in the office a bit easier to deal with.

Hip Hop was almost out the back door when he heard something behind him. He turned and quietly stepped back inside, following the sound to find where it was coming from. He skid to a halt when he passed the women's bathroom, hearing soft cries from the other side of the door. Raising a hand, Hip Hop knocked a couple times on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you, Loco," Scene snapped in response.

"It's not Loco, it's Hip Hop," Hip Hop said.

"...Hip Hop," Scene asked.

"Yeah, I went looking for you because we were worried about you."

"We?"

"Intern 2 and I. You usually don't cry for this long. Are you okay?"

Scene was quiet for a moment.

"Scene?"

"Come in here."

Hip Hop blinked, "What?"

"Come in here!"

"But...it's the women's bathroom," Hip Hop reminded her.

"It's just me in here, come on!"

Hip Hop yelped in surprise when Scene suddenly pulled him inside, shutting the door and hugging him tightly.

"I feel like I've lost my family all over again," Scene sobbed into Hip Hop's chest, "I knew Loco was up to no good but no one listened to me! No one ever does!"

"Wait," Hip Hop looked down at her, "what do you mean by 'all over again?'"

Scene sniffled as she let go of Hip Hop, "My parents are dead, they died a few years ago and I've been alone since. Well, until I got an internship here."

"Is that why you cry at 2 pm," Hip Hop asked.

Scene nodded, "It's the only way I can cope and still be my normal self."

"I'm sorry," Hip Hop embraced her tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Scene replied, "I can deal."

"It's not fine," Hip Hop said, "what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know, I'm probably going to watch those old claymation Christmas specials," Scene answered.

Hip Hop shook his head, "You can spend Christmas with my family."

"Really?! Are you sure they won't mind?"

"No, the more the merrier."

Scene hugged him tightly once more, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Hip Hop smiled, "I can't be calling you Scene while we're there though."

"Oh, right. My name is Norma," Scene said.

"That's a nice name," Hip Hop said as he released Scene, "I'm Curtis."

Scene smiled as she pulled away, "Thanks, yours is too."

"I know the others are gone, but Intern 2 and I are still here, so you have some family around that you can talk to or just hang out with."

"Yeah, I'm glad I have you two still around. Thanks again."

"Anytime," Hip Hop turned toward the door, "we should start heading back."

"You go ahead, I have to clean this mess," Scene gestured to her eyeliner streaked face.

"I'll see you back in the office then," Hip Hop said, exiting the bathroom.

He took a glance down and noticed that some of Scene's eyeliner also ended up on his shirt. Shrugging, he continued walking back to his cubicle. He'll just throw his jacket on and wash it later.


End file.
